


Devoutly to be wished

by bettertofly



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: AU Human Biology, Anal Sex, Background Raleigh Becket/Mako Mori, Blood, Dirty Talk, Discussion of Sexual Cannibalism, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Mantisfuck Consentworld, Mantisfuck Voreworld, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Oral Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettertofly/pseuds/bettertofly





	Devoutly to be wished

Chuck runs into Raleigh in the mess hall a few days after the battle. They get to talking, cautiously at first, and settle into small talk about what's been going on around the dome since Gipsy's incredible first fight. Repairs to the two remaining Jaegers are going as well as can be expected; the crews for Cherno Alpha and Crimson Typhoon have been reassigned to support the repair teams so they're not quite as short-staffed. Pretty much everyone's still on edge, between the grief and suspense and adrenaline of the last few days--except, apparently, for Striker's best electrical tech and one of the fellows on ground crew, who word had it, were _still_ going at their consumemation. 

"But you can't blame them for wanting to go through with it while they know they can," Raleigh says with an odd smile. 

"Like hell I can't. It's everyone's business when everyone's working more shifts than they should to start with, and now we'll be down one on the ground crew and Trish will be out for at least the next day." Chuck finishes his juice. "And how would you know, anyway?"

"End of the world, right? Sometimes you just meet someone and know..." Raleigh trailed off. 

_Fuck._

Chuck's voice is flat. "Oh. Mako."

Raleigh still doesn't meet his eyes. Chuck didn't try for subtlety last time they were at this table and doesn't see why he should now. 

"You want her to take you, don't you." It's not a question, and Raleigh shifts uncomfortably but doesn't deny it. "Christ. Stacker should've never let her Drift. I don't want you running backup for me and I sure as shit don't want you taking lead on this mission while all you can think about is how you want her to chow down on our last Mark III pilot. No fucking thank you." 

Chuck leans forward. "Look. We're here. I told you, I quite like my life. And if you, god help us all, and your _girlfriend_ are running backup, you'd better not go and offer yourself up to her while you're in the Drift or none of us will ever come back."

"You think you can do something about it, huh? You think I can't take care of myself?"

Chuck lowers his voice and leans over to Raleigh, too close for comfort. "Rubbing off isn't going to scratch that itch, and you know it." Raleigh flinches and a flush rises up his face. "I'm happy to keep you on your feet and doing your duty like the rest of us. Another chance at life for another chance at life." 

Raleigh gives a small nod. Chuck keeps going. "I'm going to fuck you and I'm going to tell you exactly what you want and what I'm doing, and maybe then"--he bares his teeth, not quite a grin--"you'll be half a pilot again and not a mindless rutting drone."

Raleigh starts to retort but checks himself. He stands up, turns away from the table, and glares back over his shoulder at Chuck. "What are you waiting for?" 

_____

They don't run into anyone else on the way to Raleigh's quarters. Raleigh glances over to Mako's door--closed--unlocks his own, walks over and drops his bag on the counter. His quarters are still mostly bare; Chuck's glance slides over the photos and lands on Raleigh. He's watching Chuck, composed and tense. Whatever they have now--not friendship, certainly, but not hate anymore--stretches out between them. Chuck is suddenly acutely aware of the cuts on his face and the bruises on his body left from their fight, and he's half hard already. His turn, now.

"You ever been fucked before?" 

Raleigh shakes his head, still wary. "I was too young when Yancy and me went into the PPDC, and then--you know. We have to live for the survival of the species, you know, us matched sets of pilots. And then--after--no."

Chuck doesn't look at the photo of Yancy, and holds back the cutting remark that he might have let go a few days ago. He leans on the counter near Raleigh, not touching, not yet. 

"You still want this?" he asks. Raleigh nods. "Tell me." 

Raleigh takes a deep breath. "You know this isn't personal. But... you're right. I can't be all wound up like this if I'm going to be able to pilot." 

Chuck smiles slightly. "It's not the first time I've been a stand-in fuck." Raleigh holds his gaze, waiting. "When I fuck you, I'm not going to care if you're thinking about some woman ripping your head off." He deliberately takes Raleigh's wrist and strokes his hand, fingers catching slightly on the welding scar at the base of the thumb. He feels more than sees a small shudder run through Raleigh. "When you do, I'll be the one wrapped around you and making you scream, and I don't care whose name comes out. I'll be the one biting into you, and you'll walk out of here on your own two feet. And then you'll fight." 

Chuck holds Raleigh's gaze as he lifts Raleigh's hand and slowly sucks two fingers into his mouth, tongue insinuating itself between them before he finally takes them in, cheeks hollowing with suction as he slowly moves them in and out. Raleigh's eyes drop shut and the tension goes out of him as he leans on the counter, and Chuck takes the advantage and leans over him. Chuck's still holding Raleigh's hand to his mouth, the other hand on the counter for balance, and suddenly Raleigh's holding his hips and rubbing his dick against him, desperate for friction. Fuck, it feels good, and Chuck lets himself drift in the sensation for just a bit, the in and out of Raleigh's fingers in his mouth (three, now, fast and sloppy) and the erratic and desperate pressure of Raleigh's cock against his. 

Chuck pops off Raleigh's fingers and pushes Raleigh's hips to the counter. Raleigh lets out a small sound of protest. 

Chuck's smile is predatory and brief. He bites, brief but hard, at the juncture between shoulder and neck, and Raleigh cries out again. Chuck moves up to nip at Raleigh's ear. "You don't want a quick rub-off with me any more than you want to fuck your own hand. We do this my way." 

He tugs at the waistband of Raleigh's blue uniform pants. "Strip."

Raleigh strips off his standard-issue PPDC sweater and pants with the same efficiency Chuck's seen--felt--him fight with, deliberately and neatly setting them aside. Chuck waits, and Raleigh continues until he's fully exposed to Chuck's assessing stare. 

Raleigh gestures at Chuck's clothes, eyeing the stiffness at his crotch. He raises a questioning eyebrow.

Chuck wants to tear that composure to pieces. "When I'm good and ready." He advances on Raleigh, pushing him back against the counter, and finally takes Raleigh's mouth in a hard kiss. Raleigh hesitates at first but slowly opens to the kiss as Chuck's hands trace the muscles of Raleigh's broad back, right hand tracing the lines of drivesuit scars. Raleigh groans into the kiss, and Chuck takes the opportunity to coax Raleigh's tongue into his own mouth as the kiss intensifies. Raleigh slips his hands under Chuck's T-shirt, stroking Chuck's own few scars. Chuck wants nothing more than to completely engulf Raleigh, to tear down that terse politeness until Raleigh's nothing but a stiff cock begging to be fucked and there's nothing left of the arrogance and reserve he wears like armor. 

Chuck pulls back from the kiss and stills his hips, both of them breathing hard. His dick is almost painfully hard in his pants. He takes a deep breath and takes in the sight of Raleigh nearly shuddering with arousal already. 

Chuck holds Raleigh's gaze and goes to his knees, starting to trace one hand up and down the lines that run the length of Raleigh's thigh. 

"You want my mouth, Raleigh? You want me to suck you, take you in?" 

Raleigh closes his eyes and nods. Chuck doesn't move any closer, just keeps tracing Raleigh's skin, inching up towards the sharp crease of the hip. He looks up. 

"I'm not going anywhere until you ask me." 

It's probably the first time Raleigh's done this, Chuck thinks. Anything he has managed to do was probably a nice boy's equal fuck--not so much as a hint of teeth, everything safely on the outside. The kind of fuck that men talk up as some sort of goddamned ideal of kindliness and generosity.

He's much more interested in being on his knees, ready to take his partner to pieces. 

Raleigh's face flushes as his hips start making small thrusts in the air. Chuck wants it already, wants him.

"Say it, Raleigh. Say you want my mouth, want my teeth on you, want me to fuck you with it."

Raleigh's flush intensifies and he looks away. "Please."

"Please what?" 

A pause. "Please, Chuck. Suck me." 

It'll do. Chuck leans in and bites Raleigh's hip, hard and sudden, and feels Raleigh tense and then relax. He turns his head to mouth at the head of Raleigh's cock--cut, and thicker than he'd expected--and turns his whole attention to making Raleigh lose control. 

Raleigh closes his eyes and sighs at the sight of Chuck on his knees in front of him. Chuck's hands steady Raleigh's hips as he works to take Raleigh's girth into his mouth and digs a thumb into the fresh bite on Raleigh's hip. Chuck slowly works his mouth down Raleigh's shaft, enjoying the scent of Raleigh's arousal and the bittersweet taste of his precome.

Raleigh's hips are making little abortive twitches and when Chuck just opens his eyes he can see Raleigh's knuckles white around the edge of the counter--even whiter against his wholly aroused flush. Chuck's moving slowly, in and out and in just a little further each time. Raleigh's starting to moan quietly, little grunts in the back of his throat, and hearing-feeling-tasting Raleigh like this is almost too much for Chuck to take. He stops the teasing, finally, and takes Raleigh's fat cock in his mouth down to the root. He swallows around the tip nudged into his throat. 

Raleigh groans and swears, his hands flying to Chuck's head, not-quite-holding him there. Chuck pulls off to breathe, just a bit, and swallows him down again, not caring that his eyes water. 

Raleigh's groan is quieter this time, more drawn out. "Mako..." 

Chuck pulls off Raleigh's dick and sits back, breathing hard and palming his own cock. He smiles again, eyes dark and a flash of teeth. 

"Ohhh, that's right, it's her cunt you want closing around you, yeah? Not even her mouth, nah, you know her teeth won't do for you what her fangs will." A brush of fingernails around and up Raleigh's shaft. "You want them to slip their juice into you? Want to feel more than you ever will again?" 

Raleigh's ticked--as ticked as he can be with a hand stroking through the mess of precome slicking his cock, anyway--but his eyes still flutter shut at the sensation. "Like you'd know, anyway." 

Chuck sits back on his heels and throws Raleigh another smirk as he licks Raleigh's precome from his fingers. 

"No, really? Sick, man." 

"Just a little, a year or two ago. One of the techs got his hands on some juice, ok? And... man. If the real thing's anything like that, it might almost be worth mating." Raleigh grunts as Chuck's hands work over his dripping cock. "Anyway, you're the one letting me fuck you with this mouth of mine, and you don't seem to mind all that much." 

Chuck takes Raleigh's cock in his mouth again, relishing the strangled groan and thrust of hips. Raleigh isn't worrying about holding back anymore, Chuck thinks, finally. He's got a hand in Chuck's hair and he's thrusting hard, practically shouting when Chuck's teeth scrape his shaft on a particularly violent thrust. Raleigh's careful coolness is finally drowned out by his lust, and the tiny part of Chuck that isn't blanked out by arousal is triumphant.

When Chuck finally pulls back, eyes watering and shirt damp with drips of precome and spit, both of them are panting hard and he's got his own fly open and his hand on his cock. Raleigh's leaning back against the counter, eyes shut and looking like he can't decide whether to let his knees finish giving out or go for more. Chuck traces the lines on Raleigh's side abentmindedly as he sits back and catches his breath. He stands, wipes his face on his shirt, and follows Raleigh to the bed. 

______

Raleigh half-sits against the pillows and watches Chuck strip down, only leaving his black tags lying on his chest. Once Chuck's naked, he climbs up Raleigh's body and swings a leg over. It's just like sparring, his mind whispers, and Chuck groans quietly, not wanting _this_ to be what he thinks about during his next bout in the Kwoon. Raleigh's head tips back slightly, instinctively, and that small motion makes Chuck almost--almost--want to tell his own control to bugger off and finish claiming Raleigh like he's wanted to since he first watched Raleigh spar.

Neither of them can quite tell who moves first, but suddenly he's grinding down onto Raleigh and Raleigh's rutting up against him, shameless, desperate, slippery, and Chuck's moving against him and over him and taking advantage of all the leverage he has. Raleigh reaches down to take both of their cocks in hand (and oh God his hands are strong, capable, even big enough to stroke both of them together). It's the best thing that Chuck's felt in a long time, but it's not going to be enough for either of them and it's not what he wants. He grabs Raleigh's wrist and presses it and down to the bed and slides up Raleigh's torso a little, still breathing hard. 

Chuck leans down and brings his face close to Raleigh's ear in almost a parody of an embrace. "I told you, that's not what this is about," he hisses. "You want to rub one out with someone or you want to fuck into someone's thighs and pretend it's enough, you find someone else." 

Raleigh tenses, looking at Chuck's face, and Chuck's suddenly reminded of the anger that had stretched between them in the hallway outside the Marshal's office. Soon, though, the tension drains out of Raleigh's body and Raleigh's face softens, his eyes closing, and he nods. 

"You don't want to want this, do you, Raleigh. No, look at me." Raleigh obeys, watching Chuck through his apparent arousal and embarassment. Chuck's impatient as he slicks up his fingers with the liquid pooling on Raleigh's belly, kneels up, and sinks down on his own fingers. Chuck keeps watching Raleigh as he fingers himself open, as he starts to engulf Raleigh's cock, as Raleigh wraps an experimental hand around Chuck's cock and feels it, impossibly, harden. 

Chuck's moving so slowly, a tease for them both and a thorough stretch for him. Raleigh's hands are clenching in the sheets and he's panting hard. Chuck's so focused on the fullness and pressure inside of him that he barely hears Raleigh's litany of gasped pleas and praise. "God, Chuck, more, please, so fucking tight, please, more, fuck me, please..." Raleigh trails off as Chuck finishes taking his cock and swallows his words in a groan as Chuck starts to move. 

Raleigh's hands are all over Chuck now, stroking, kneading, lightly scratching. Chuck picks up the pace and feels himself harden even more when Raleigh starts talking again, begging Chuck to fuck him hard, to let him move and see how good he can be, how good he can make it, to bite him, to mark him, to give him more. 

Chuck rolls the two of them over then (he's not in mount anymore, that small thread of consciousness whispers, but Raleigh's in his guard now and _fuck_ this is still not what he wants to be thinking about when he spars with his dad, _no_ ) and silences those thoughts with a hard thrust and a biting kiss. Raleigh takes it as permission and starts thrusting into him hard and fast. 

Chuck starts talking, low, challenging. "You want this to be her, yeah, Raleigh? You want her to fuck you like this? You better show me what you've got, then--"

Raleigh shifts his hips and his cock's nailing Chuck's prostate on damn near every stroke now, and Chuck's not sure he's ever felt this amazing outside of the Drift. He keeps talking. 

"Yeah, mate, you want what she'd be giving you, cunt and fangs and teeth, you want that juice running into you, you want everything she does to send you even higher, it'll all be feeling--just feeling--" and Chuck bites down, hard, where Raleigh's neck meets his shoulder and runs his nails, blunt and hard, across the long-healed circuit burns. 

Raleigh arches his back, not slowing his thrusts, groaning "fuck" and "yes" and "take, please, more". Chuck's not holding anything back as he bites and grabs and pulls at the powerful torso above him, absolute filth still spilling out of his mouth, nothing a proper man should ever say--

"Know you want her--take you up, drain you dry, keep it there till she catches--get all of you, inside, so much of you--want me to fuck like she would, use my teeth, rip you open, do it again and again and not just the once--Raleigh, harder--fuck!

Raleigh's moaning Mako's name over and over between low, feral grunts and Chuck's traitorous mind flashes to Raleigh and Mako together, fucking with military precision and the grace of two trained fighters. Chuck can almost see the two of them--blood would be dripping from small neat bites that line Raleigh's throat and shoulders, Raleigh's tanned face blissfully slack as her juice flowed into him and he slowly became nothing but a cock full of seed and a fond memory--and Chuck starts to come at the thought. He hates himself for it (he's never wanted that, never wanted her) but fuck if he can stop thinking of how that would go as Raleigh keeps thrusting into him and his orgasm rolls over him and through him as he shudders and covers both of their bodies in slippery, musky fluid.

Chuck slowly comes back to himself. Someone's still gasping "fuck" and "please" and "mine" and "come, damn you" and when Chuck looks up at Raleigh he sees his own ferocity, sees the bites interrupting the lines of scars and the small oval bruises spotting his arms and the one bite on Raleigh's neck where Chuck's chipped tooth had snagged and left a bleeding scratch. He raises his head to suck at that line again, and laughs breathlessly at the smell of come and blood that now fills the air between them. Raleigh's lips find his again, tongue darting into Chuck's mouth like the taste pulls it. Chuck finally breaks the kiss to gasp out "Fuck, Raleigh, finish it, _now_." Raleigh's breath hitches and it's a few more hard thrusts until he's finally coming, pulsing and hot, still fucking into Chuck with little rocking motions as he comes and comes and collapses, still shuddering with aftershocks.

Raleigh stays sprawled out on Chuck until Chuck pushes him off and both of them laugh ruefully at the mess. They lie next to each other companionably--not sure what to say, not sure it matters. Once Chuck's breathing gets back to normal, he looks down ruefully and heads for the shower. When he comes back Raleigh's still on the bed. He's cleaned up a bit but is still covered in bites and bruises and looks equal parts fucked-out and thoughtful. 

"You heading out, then?" Raleigh asks. 

"Yeah. Said I'd help finish Striker's wiring repairs tonight."

Raleigh fingers the bite on his shoulder and quietly says, "Thanks, Chuck." 

Chuck nods once. "Good luck, mate. With all of it."


End file.
